Burn City
by Hopeful Forgotten
Summary: And Sakura? I tried to make my voice not tremble, but couldn't. I already knew what I was about to find out. I already knew she was dead. A plane crash causes Sakura to die and Sasuke to be burned. He's sent to a hospital and Hinata is his nurse. SasuHina
1. Chapter 1

**Burn City**

_ I quietly sat down in the chair beside my love, grasping her hand and giving a faint smile. She grinned back and pecked my cheek, running her hand through my black hair. She stuck her tongue out._

_ "You're hair is wet." _

_ "Sorry." I responded and pretended to pull away. Her eyes widened in response and she grabbed my hand._

_ "I was only kidding." Her eye brow quirked and the edges of her frown were quivering, showing she knew that I was only playing with her. _

_ "So was I." I leaned forward and captured her lips before she could reply. Underneath us I could feel the tremble of the plane as it lifted off, my first time on a plane, and hopefully my last._

**xxXxx**

_ There was smoke all around, capturing the crashed plane and it's passengers. I coughed and slowly sat up, my head spinning. I glanced around anxiously, only to find a few people also groaning and lifting themselves up. The others were either under overturned chairs or lying down on the ground chillingly still. My hand reached out and touched my fiancé's arm, while my eyes still searched for the rest of the survivors. She was strangely cold._

_ "Hey, you okay?" I waited, but there was no response to my question. I froze before ripping my gaze off of the other passengers and turned towards her. _

_ "Sakura?"__ My voice trembled as I said it. She was barely still on her seat, crumpled over herself in a strange, sickening way. Her cherry-blossom hair was draped across her shoulders and her lips were opened slightly. She was leaning uncomfortably in my direction, obviously because when the crash happened she was leaning against me, resting peacefully. _

_ I reached out and straightened her, brushing her hair away from her neck, and feeling it for a pulse. My eyes widened. She was still alive? I hugged her limp body to my chest, feeling tears leak down my cheeks, contradicting the smile that was tugging at my lips. _

_ A faint yell echoed through the plane: rescuers! I smiled faintly and heaved Sakura up, carrying her bridal style. _

_ "We're almost there, don't worry." I whispered down into her ear, following the sound of yells that echoed through the plane. _

_ "W-w-wait…" I heard the stumbling cry as I passed the seat, staggering towards the voices. I turned and saw a bloody hand reaching out to me, the body lying on the floor. _

_ "Please help me…" It was a young man, about my age, his face as bloody as his hand was and there was a large rip in his shirt, revealing where a large piece of debris had hit him. I grimaced and threw Sakura over my shoulder before reaching out and grasping his hand, pulling him so he could lean against my other shoulder as we walked. _

_ I had only walked a few rows later until another voice stopped me. This time it was a woman, and she was holding weeping child out towards me._

_ "Please, just take my child… I won't last long anyway, just take her…" The woman burst into tears and I myself was broken by the way she was willing to give herself up just to save her child. I looked angrily at the door. We were right there… But I knew she tell me to take the child if she was awake. I placed Sakura down on the chair. It was the front row, right beside the door; I would come back for her._

_ "I'll be right back." I whispered down to Sakura, scared at how much more cold she had become since we left our chairs. The man leaning against my shoulder also must have lost consciousness, since his weight had increased greatly. I reached out and took the child away from the weeping mother, cradling her in one arm while holding the man up with the other. _

_ The mother slouched back into her chair, closed her eyes and breathed, what I would presume to be, her last breath. I held my breath for a moment; I had never actually witnessed someone die before this. Flame leapt out behind me and I rushed out, dragging the man behind me. I fell to the ground outside the plane, crawling along the ground, which was hard to do while holding a baby in one arm and an unconscious man in the other. I felt arms wrap around me, and someone take the child and man away. I raised my head and saw the people. It was obvious that they were the rescuers that I had heard from the plane._

_ "It's okay, son. You'll be alright now." The man holding me said in a deep, rumbling, southern voice, but the words barely registered in my spinning mind. I pulled away, stumbled towards the plane before being caught again by the man. _

_ "Whoa, now.__ Wait. You can't go back in there." He said and pulled me back. I yelped, feeling tears of frustration and helplessness run down my cheeks. Why didn't he understand? She was still in there._

_ "No… I have to go back… Don't do this to me…" I whispered, pulling weakly against his restraining arm, to no avail, _

_ "Sakura…!" I screamed as the rest of the burning plane exploded, the heat rushing against my face as the man pulled me down, to safety. _

_ "Sakura…" I whispered, before my vision went black, and I fell unconcious._

**xxXxx**

"S-sasuke?"

I groaned and tried to roll over but there was something restraining me.

"S-sasuke."

Who was that? And why were they calling my name? I was so tired… Why couldn't they just leave me alone? There was a soft sigh before the voice called out to me again, "Sasuke, I know y-you're awake." I tried to open my eyes but when I did all was dark. Were my eyes even open, or was there just something covering my eyes? The voice… It sounded familiar.

"Sakura?" I asked and tried to reach out, but a burning pain shot through me and I stopped but whoever the person was who was calling me must have seen it, considering they reached out and touched my hand, letting me grip it..

"Sakura is that you? Ugh, why does my arm hurt? Okay, why does my body hurt? I had the weirdest dream last night…" I realized that I was rambling and stopped a small smile quivering on my lips. The person beside my bed who was calling to me gave a small choking sound before replying, "No… this i-isn't Sakura…" Hmm, they were right, whoever it was. It didn't sound like her. And while she was a girl, or else was a very high voiced boy, she wasn't _my _girl. She wasn't Sakura.

"Then who are you? Where am I? Where… Where's Sakura?" There was another chopped inhalation before she answered. "W-well, my name i-is Hinata. I-I'm your nurse, and this is a-a hospital…" She drifted off. I stared at her.

"So… why am I here?"

"You were b-burnt in the p-plane crash." Her voice was shaking.

"And Sakura?" I made my voice not tremble, trying to not show the worry and confusion I felt.

"I-I don't know."

"You mean she's not here?" Okay, now I wasn't being so careful about my tone and level of speech. We were going to go to New York, get my photo shoot over, and then get married. This couldn't be happening. This had to be a dream. The hand that was gripping mine started to shake.

"I-if she was in the plane t-then…" She didn't continue. I ripped my hand out of hers, regretting it immediately afterwards, and continued, whispering.

"Then?" I asked, dreading the answer but knowing it already. I didn't want to say it. I would let her admit it instead.

"She's dead." It was the first sentence she had said to me that she didn't sound nervous. It was outright, and I knew she was telling the truth. I whimpered, and tried again to roll over, but what I guessed to be straps holding me to the bed held me back.

"Please…" She knew what I wanted and quietly exited the room.

----Authors Note----

Okay, I'm sorry if I got the plane crash wrong. I've never been in one so I can't really get it right. I, probably, also got being a burn patient wrong, and it will probably get worse as I go along. But then again, I've never been a burn patient before either so... : P

Anyway, if you're going to review, which would be appreciated, try to supportive. I'll accept criticism, but please try to make it supportive. Like if you want to say, "Your writing sucks!" than say it, but afterwards say why so I can improve. : )


	2. Chapter 2

**Burn City **

_Ssssh, drip, drip, ssssh! _

I lay on my hospital bed, silent. I was numb all over, thanks to the morphine the nurses had just injected into my body, the pain coming to my brain in small, red waves that were barely noticeable.

I was very drowsy, my eyelids coming halfway over my eyes, tempting me to sleep. But I didn't want to sleep; I'd been sleeping all day long, not that there was anything to do, yet along look at today. The beauty of spring, at least what I could see out my tiny, hospital room window, was being washed away by the rain, which wasn't a bad thing when you were able to be out in it, enjoying it's soft peace, but when you were like me, cooped up in a hospital bed covered in burns, it happens to be a horrible catastrophe.

I glanced at the TV, wishing there was more than soap operas on in the day time. I wouldn't have really minded a murder mystery at that moment.

The door opened and quiet footsteps echoed in the silent room. I didn't have to look to know who it was. A small form entered my line of vision. Her dark, indigo hair was cropped short at her neck, while her long bangs hung down on each side of her head, framing her face prettily. I wondered if that was her natural hair color.

One of her pale hands reached out and pressed a button on one of the machines hooked up to me. I waited until the rush of liquid sent a cool wave in my body and I sighed happily. My nurse, Hinata, turned to me with a hesitant smile.

"Good a-afternoon Sasuke," She said and took the few steps to me. "I have t-to change y-your bandages; don't you want t-to go to s-sleep?" I winced but shook my head. I knew why she wanted me to go to sleep; it always hurt when she had to change my bandages, which was probably why all the nurses and been over-dosing me on the morphine.

Her small hands reached over to my bandages and began to, carefully, take them off. My muscles tightened up and I held my breath. The small waves of pain were becoming larger, pulsing in my brain steadily, and my vision was covered in red.

I let out a small cry and Hinata looked at me worriedly. She reached over and pressed the morphine button again and I felt my body relax.

"Go to sleep," She whispered and wafted a hand in front of my eyes. I felt myself slipping away, obeying her soft command, and the pain quickly faded away, like waves licking the shore after a storm.

-----------------------------------A few days later----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"U-Uchiha-san?" I turned my head to Hinata as she entered the room. She held out a small package. I nodded at her.

"Open in." After saying it I immediately regretted it and clutched my throat; it still hurt to talk. Hinata glanced at me worriedly but I shook my head and she began to rip away the wrapping paper, slowly, bit-by-bit.

Out of the package emerged a video tape and a card. She glanced at the video tape curiously but placed it down on the end of the bed and opened the card. She looked up at me from the card.

"Do… Do y-you want me t-to read it to y-you?" She asked. I rolled my eyes and nodded; Hinata could be so thick headed sometimes. She looked back down at the card, her eyes scanning the page.

"D-dear Sasuke," She began. "We held Sakura's funeral last Wednesday and w-we taped i-it for you, since i-in your state you w-were unable to a-attend and mourn with us. W-we also sent you her p-picture. We k-know she would have wanted t-to spend eternity w-with you, and b-believe you f-feel the same. We h-hope you recover s-soon W-with love, Harunos'." She continued to stare down at the letter before pulling out the picture.

"S-she was very pretty. W-we can have h-her framed i-if you want." She handed me the picture and I clutched it close to my chest.

"Put in the video." I said disgusted to find my voice was hoarse. Hinata nodded and picked up the video from the bed, putting it into the VCR.

The TV buzzed to life and the video began. We watched as many people, all dressed in black, walked to their lawn chairs, a soft murmuring going between them. The camera zoomed in on the closed coffin, pictures of Sakura looming beside it on a small table covered in flowers.

I felt my chest tighten and I closed my eyes tightly. Hinata glanced at me, her eyes wide.

"I… I can l-leave if you w-want Uchi--" I cut her off with a chop of my hand and I shook my head; I didn't want to be alone.

The minister walked in front of the coffin and began reading a verse of scripture before then continuing him miniature sermon, but I didn't her it. My ears were humming loudly and my mind kept drifting away; it was as if my whole body was rejecting the knowledge by not letting me acknowledge the ministers words.

"Now, let us mourn the death of our beloved sister, Sakura, with a moment of silence before we dismiss." These words from the minister registered in my brain as the preacher walked away from the coffin. The graveyard workers lowered the coffin into the ground and a wind blew, rustling the grass. The Harunos' appeared before the coffin and then both of them leaned down and grabbed a clump of soil, throwing the clumps onto the coffin of their only child before walking away, leaving the rest for the cemetery workers. The camera zoomed onto the pictures of Sakura, her smiling face glowing at the screen.

Hinata moved in a flurry of movement and emotion and pulled open the window, allowing the sun to gleam in. A soft breeze flew into the room and surrounded me; I would have liked to think it was Sakura, wrapping her arms around me through the gentle breeze.

I pushed the picture of Sakura towards Hinata. "I want her framed."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hello, Sasuke." I looked up from my magazine in surprise; _no way_. My head turned slowly until I faced the speaker, dressed in the usual, white doctor coat, with his hair messily pulled up into a ponytail and a smirk spread across his face.

"Nara." Nara Shikamaru laughed and nodded.

"Glad to see you remember me, Uchiha." His lazy looking, half-lidded eyes bore into me before he walked forward and pulled up a chair beside my bed. He flipped out a pad of paper and looked up at me.

"I'm just going to check your burns, okay?" I scowled at him.

"Since when did you become a doctor? I thought you wanted to be an engineer." I asked and he returned my frown.

"Since about three years ago, now hold still." He answered and reached over, his hands check over my burns, surprisingly not causing any pain. I coughed awkwardly.

"So… How's Ino?" I asked and glanced at him. He continued checking over my burns.

"Living with Choji." My eyes widened, but I saw no hurt in the other mans face. Then again, he had almost always been impassive.

"I'm sorry?" I didn't mean for it to come out like a question, but it did anyway. He shrugged and scribbled some notes down on the pad.

"Don't be; it was the best for both of us. We just kind of… Out grew each other. She went for Choji, surprisingly, and I… Temari and I are going to get married in two months." He blushed at this and my eye brows raised farther.

"Huh." We lapsed into silence and I began to read my magazine again. He leaned back into his chair and began to furiously scrawl notes onto his pad. I coughed.

"So?" He didn't look up.

"Your burns are healing nicely." He replied after a moment. "I don't think there'll be much scarring." I laughed at that.

"Well, that's good. If I got scarred I'd be out of a job, especially if it was my face. Being a model is no fun." He still didn't look up, and his face was slightly sullen, and I raised my eyebrow curiously. He got up.

"I'll be back tomorrow at two." He said and opened the door, but turned back to me and eyed the picture of Sakura. Hinata stumbled into the room, barely saving my plate of food and glanced at us. Shikamaru said nothing to her but continued, "I'm sorry about Sakura." before leaving. Hinata blinked a few times and placed the food tray on the table beside me.

"You two know each other?" She asked. I decided to ignore her.

-----------------------------------Authors Note!!!!---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What? **What?** Could it be? Yes, loves, this is what you think it is… It's the second chapter of Burn City!!! Hah, hah, hah, I'm sorry about the wait you guys. Especially since it was such a long wait for such a short chapter. The truth is… I made two other versions of Burn City chapter two, but wasn't satisfied with either. That's why it took me so long to update. But, here it is.

**book-fanatic14--- **Thank you so much, I loved reading your review, it was happy and supportive. I try my best with all the characters, especially Sasuke. I don't know why, since I'm more like Hinata then like him, but I'm able to understand him better? I guess. Again, thank you for the wonderful review.

**animeprincess619---- **I did repost it, I'm sorry. I pressed the wrong thing, clumsy me: D

**Suzume-Kage----** This is a SasuHina, it just has SasuSaku in the start. It'll get to SasuHina, don't worry.

**-cHi-1000-SpRiNgS----** Yeah, I dislike SasuSaku too, which is why she died in the first chapter, lol.

**And to all others who reviewed----** Thank you for your reviews, it helps me write!

This chapter was really more for introducing more characters (like Shikamaru) and you finally get to really know Hinata, and Sakura's funeral is finally done, though she will **not** just disappear from the story, I mean, she was his fiancé people! Hopefully, the SasuHina scenes will come later, but don't expect them to come to fast, I think I'm going to make their relationship go slow this time. So if you want to read a story where they start making out in this first chapter, you're going to have to read a different story. But… I'd love it if you'd stay and review…

But, really, that was hard to write. Mainly because I had no idea what I wanted to do. I mean, I have scenes in my mind, but they're later on. So I've got to think up fillers, lol. So, it'd be hugely appreciated if you could message me with ideas, or review them. Just little scenes that you want to happen. Is that cheating? I hope not… XD

Constructive criticism is always accepted, but no flames! But… Review! 'Cause I'm greedy for reviews.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** If any of you are wondering... Monk is a show about this detective guy. The amusing part about it is that he has all these phobias. But, as usual, I'm bad at describing things, so watch it for yourself, if you get the chance. :P

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto, or any of the characters, or Monk. The only thing I own is this plot. :D

**Burn City **

I grabbed Hinata's hand as she was leaving. "When can I get out of this place and start work again?" I asked. I had always been impatient, and hated staying in one place, especially a hospital, where you were cooped up in a bed all day long. Hinata frowned and looked at her notes.

"Ano… Y-your burns are h-healing steadily… b-but I'm not sure y-yet. Maybe Dr. Shikamaru w-would know. But, let's just w-wait and see." She murmured. I bit my lip and turned back to the TV. Monk was on, which was good, because he was far more entertaining then the usual soap operas.

"He's the guy." I said and tilted my head in the direction of the TV where it showed the husband of the victim.

"H-how do you k-know?" She asked, also staring at the TV. I smirked, pleased that, for once, I knew something that someone else did not.

"He's pretty obvious… And Monk thinks so too, which means he is." I answered and sat up a little more, leaning heavily against the soft pillows. Hinata nodded and I tugged on her sleeve.

"Get me some water?" I asked. My throat was feeling especially dry today. Hinata said that it was healing, and that might be why, but I hated the dry, scratchy feeling in the back of my throat.

"Okay." She began to walk towards the door, but I reached out and grabbed her sleeve again.

"Oh, and ask Shikamaru when he thinks I'll be able to leave." I reminded her, and she bit her lip in reluctance but nodded. I smiled and turned back to the TV.

"I…I'll pray for you." She whispered, so softly I wasn't able to hear her over the loud buzz of the TV.

--Some hours later--

Shikamaru stepped into my room and pulled up his usual chair from the side. He watched me as I continued to stare out the window, almost lulled to sleep by the soft music coming from my stereo.

"So, Sasuke, I hear you've been asking Hinata how soon your burns will be completely healed." He finally said and, having caught my drowsy attention, I turned.

"Yeah… When do you think?" I asked and reached for my, newly filled, glass of water. He sighed and looked down at his note pad.

"I don't know, Sasuke. Probably a while from now." He paused as he saw my brows furrow into a frown. "After all, you haven't been in here that long." I groaned and went back to looking out the window. Shikamaru proceeded with checking my burns. He tapped my shoulder and I winced and turned to him, a hand hovering over the shoulder.

"Don't tap my burns!" I snapped. He smiled and shrugged, annoying me more.

"Hinata wanted me to tell you that someone else will be bringing you lunch today." He said and went back to scribbling notes on his pad. I sighed.

"Why?"

"Because she has more patients then you." I nodded, it's not like there was anything I could do about it. In fact, I shouldn't really have minded, but, I suppose, it's because she was my regular nurse, and it bugged me to suddenly have a change in my schedule.

"Which nurse is it?" I asked. "_Ami? Kana? Mai? Yui…?" _

"His name is Naruto. He's a friend of hers from the cafeteria." Shikamaru's voice cut through my thoughts and I stopped mentally naming all the nurses I knew. I scowled.

"A cafeteria worker?" I asked sarcastically. "Come on, I'm not that bad a patient." He smiled down at the pad.

"No, it's a sign that you're a good patient, and we don't have to worry about you anymore. After all, we wouldn't let anyone other then a nurse help you, in any way, if it wasn't that you were healing steadily." I raised an eyebrow.

"So you mean that now I'm not going to die at any moment." He looked up at me with those half-lidded eyes.

"Well, you're full of humor today aren't you?" He said and I shrugged. "Well, it's always a good thing to be in a good mood." He continued. In all actuality, he was ruining my mood. He got up and walked to the door, pausing for his usual last comment.

"It won't be a permanent thing, but I don't know how soon we can get a nurse to you… We're kind of full lately." He said and then closed the door behind him. I looked at the clock. One more hour until lunch.

--An hour later--

The door to my hospital room opened and I turned to greet my new "lunch carrier." I have to say that out of all the people I was expecting it wasn't the blonde, baby-faced, smiling man that walked into my room. I supposed he was handsome in his own, strange, way but that stupid, annoying, **dopey** grin simply ruined his features. He placed the tray on my bedside table and grinned at me. Wrong way to start a relationship.

"Hey, I'm Naruto Uzumaki!" He greeted me, with an excited voice. I rubbed my temples; how did Hinata bear with this man? I already couldn't stand him.

"Sasuke Uchiha." I grunted. He gestured at the food.

"Hinata said you liked tomatoes." He said, a little less excited now. If the excitement was just a sign of nervousness when he was meeting people, and he calmed down afterwards, then I might be able to bear with him. I turned on the tomatoes, one of the few happy things in my life, and attacked one with my fork, plopped it into my mouth, and sighed with happiness. Tomatoes, the only heaven on earth. They were always delicious, even if they were from the cafeteria.

Naruto shuffled his feet and the awkward silence fell down heavily on us. "So…" he said, and glanced at me with those huge, blue eyes. "What do you work as… Err, I mean, before you got burnt." I rolled my eyes.

"I'm a model." I said quietly and then shoved another tomato into my mouth, it bulged against my cheek. He raised an eyebrow and tilted his head.

"A model?, " he chuckled, "When you say model all I can imagine is a really pretty girl in short-shorts and a belly-shirt or something." I stared at the man; was he retarded?

"Well now you can imagine me." I said and turned back to my tomatoes, choosing to ignore the obnoxious fellow.

"In a belly-shirt and short-shorts?" His question jolted me out of my ignore-Naruto-at-all-costs mood and I stared down at my tomatoes, the image of me in a belly-shirt and short-shorts coming to my mind so quickly that I couldn't stop it. To my surprise, I found myself chuckling, though those chuckles soon turned to coughs, but more surprising was the fact that I found myself enjoying the laughter erupting from my throat.

The laughter was short lived though, for it soon turned to grating coughs, and I leaned back against my pillows heavily. "Water, water!" I rasped and Naruto dashed out of the room, soon back with a glass of water, which I gulped down. I sighed and laid the glass of water down on the bedside table before grinning, another surprising thing, up at him. "You just failed as a nurse." I said, my voice still slightly raspy.

Naruto burst into laughter and held his stomach as he leaned back, throwing his joyous cries to the ceiling.

--A few days later--

Shikamaru opened the door and held it open, which was surprisingly gentlemanly of him, and Hinata walked in, rolling in a man on a wheel-chair.

"H-hello, Sasuke," She said quietly and rolled the red-haired man to my bed. The red-head, slouched in his wheel chair, looked up at me, his eyes a strange, pale blue-green. I took him on in a staring contest and he finally looked away, averting his eyes to the side. He was kind of weird, no eyebrows, and a single, red tattoo on his forehead which said love. "Ano… T-this is Gaara. Gaara m-meet Sasuke." Her voice stumbled out and she smiled hesitantly. I raised an eyebrow at her questionably.

"So… What, exactly, is this?" I asked. I didn't mean to be rude, I just wanted to know why Hinata had suddenly rolled a weirdo red-head into my room.

"Ah… It's a recovery group. There's a-actually supposed t-to be three members, but, um, t-the third member of y-your group will be here a-another day." She answered in her usual, unsteady voice.

"The point of this little exercise is that, for the rest of the year, you're three-man-cell will be meeting, once each day, and talking about your experiences. It can be anything, how you got burned, or who your girlfriend is, excuse me Sasuke." Shikamaru finished for her, answering my question more effectively. I frowned; why hadn't they told me about this? Then again, they never told me about anything. Gaara looked back up at me.

"You didn't even know this was happening?" He asked, his voice strangely gruff. I scowled at him; the fool was mocking me! I opened my mouth, about to throw a retort back at him, but Shikamaru coughed. I glanced at Hinata, she was biting her lip and looking at the ground nervously, and leaned back against the pillows. Gaara smirked at me, his hairless eyes dancing. I growled softly. This was grand--I was stuck with the idiot for the rest of the year, which was then five months, and I already didn't like him. Maybe the third member would be better.

"For the first couple of days Hinata will accompany you, until she decides you're ready to go by yourself. You'll be going to each other's rooms for those days, but after that it'll be up to you to make the meetings, and to get along." Shikamaru continued and I muffled a chuckle; maybe I could skip, or not plan the meetings. Shikamaru, seeming as though he read my thoughts, answered that by continuing. "But, for a while, Hinata will make sure you're holding the appointments, and meeting each other. Getting along? Well… That'll be up to you."

I sighed but Gaara remained silent, his blank face impassive. It was slightly creepy. I was cold, and told that many times--mostly by disappointed fan girls--but this guy was different. I held emotion in me, and showed it, sometimes, though it was mostly frustration, but this man showed nothing. His face could change, as shown by him smirking at me before, but his eyes remained the same. There was no emotion in them. Just a cold blankness that reminded me so much of **him**.

I quickly averted my attention by glancing at Hinata. "So, should we start?" I asked.

"Good luck." Shikamaru said and patted Hinata's shoulder. "Behave." He continued, his gaze turning to us and transformed into a glare. Hinata waved goodbye to him and then pulled up the "Shikamaru's Session" chair, crossing her legs delicately underneath it, and folding her hands in her lap. An awkward silence hung over us and I reached for my magazine, but Hinata shook her head.

"Um, so I, um, think w-we should start off b-by, maybe, telling each other h-how we got burned?" She said and blushed at the effort. I shrugged, other than Sakura's death, there was nothing tragic for me in my story, and I didn't have to mention her to this jerk. Hopefully, Hinata wouldn't make me.

"I was in a plane crash." I said simply and shrugged again. Hinata glanced at me curiously but, to my relief, didn't mention Sakura. She looked over at Gaara and he returned her glance with a blank stare then looked at my picture of Sakura.

"Is she alive?" He asked and I pressed my lips into a thin line. No was the answer, but I didn't want to talk about her, not to him. Hinata coughed. Fine.

"No." I answered, taking pity on Hinata; it had to be so awkward for her. He smirked at me.

"Died in the plane crash? _How tragic._" He replied, sarcasm dripping on those two last words. Anger surged through me, but I remembered Hinata and stopped myself from yelling.

"Very." I said through my tightly clenched teeth. He smiled at me, but the smile was cruel, barely even a smile.

"What was she to you?" He asked and tapped the glass frame. I scowled, resisting the urge to grab his hand and make him stop touching her.

"My fiancé." I said, wishing he would drop it. He didn't.

"Oh? That's strange; you don't seem like the type who would want to be held down by one girl." He said, his white teeth showing as his smile widened. I smiled back, but the smile was as fake and stiff as his.

"I was… Until I met her. Do you know what it's like to be in love? It totally changes you." I retorted, keeping my voice low. Sakura would want me to tolerate him, even if he was a total idiot. He looked at the picture again, his calloused thumb brushing the pretty image of her face. Then he turned to me, his teeth and gums fully exposed.

"I doubt you would have stayed with her." He said.

"Why not?" I asked, my determination for staying calm quickly slipping out of my fingers.

"Well, I don't really think you were in love. I just think you wanted to try something new." He said and waved a large hand in the air. His eyes were narrowed and cruel, the same as his smile. "You can always get a girlfriend, but getting married? Plus, it feels different when you do things with your **wife** then when you do it with your **girlfriend.** After breaking her, I'm sure you would have left her, and she would have gone and caught another boy who would do the same thing. I mean, look at her. The pink hair? Looks like she was trying to catch some attention." He smiled. I stared at him.

It would have been alright if he had just insulted me, but insulting Sakura? She wasn't around to punch his face out. She was gone, maybe listening to this conversation from wherever she was and feeling as shocked as I did. Hinata gasped, but I didn't look at her. My eyes were stinging and fogging up, and I felt my shoulders shake.

"You… You son of a…" I picked up my glass of water, Hinata got me one hourly now, and threw it at him. His eyes widened and he ducked his head to the side, but it still hit him, only because my aim was off, and the glass shattering, the water spilling down his chest and into his lap. Hinata leaped to her feet.

"Sasuke!" She shouted and grabbed the handles of the wheel chair, rolling him away from me and stood in front of me. "That's enough, Sasuke Uchiha!" She said, her arms spread and her eyes narrowed. She had never been mad at me before, I had never heard her not stutter like that. I stared at her, my eyes wide, and a million thoughts racing through my head, blurring so badly I couldn't understand a single one.

"I…" I mumbled, and I felt myself drawing into myself. My shoulders were shaking, but I wasn't crying. I was just shocked. No one had ever insulted Sakura before. She was loved by **everyone**. And he didn't even know her. Hinata's face softened and she quickly pushed Gaara out of the room, calling for a nurse to take him back to his room.

"S-Sasuke…" She said softly, the tips of her eyebrows raised in pity. I sat up straighter and shook my head.

"I'm alright." I said, softly but firmly. I didn't want her pity. I really didn't.

--A few days later--

Naruto walked into my room, placed the tray on the bed-side table, and sat at the end of my bed, flipping out his magazine. I reached over and pulled the tray into my lap, plopping the usual tomatoes into my mouth. I was relieved really, everything was normal. The sessions with Gaara had gone peacefully, though strained, and the third member of our "group" had managed to still not show up. Hinata said it was because he had an operation.

Naruto silently flipped through his magazine, glancing at me a few times, and then reached over and stole a tomato.

"Hey." I said, but I didn't really mind. If I wasn't satisfied with the amount of tomatoes I had eaten once I was finished I could always just send him for more. He smiled at me.

"So, how's your "recovery group" going?" He asked me. I had mentioned the group in one of our random small-talks but I hadn't given him any details, and apparently, Hinata hadn't either.

I shrugged, deciding to keep quiet about the first night. There was no need to raise the subject of how I felt about Sakura's death. In fact, he didn't even know about her. He had sent a few glances at the picture of her on my table, but hadn't really thought about it, after all many patients have pictures of their loved ones and I was no exception. Instead I decided to change the subject.

"By the way, I was wondering something." I said. He raised an eyebrow at me.

"Go ahead." He said and picked up another tomato. I frowned at him but continued.

"By looking at me, how soon do you think I'll be able to go back to work?" Naruto blinked at me, his blue eyes wide. He obviously hadn't been expecting that.

"Working as a model?" He asked and I nodded. I had decided I wanted to know exactly how bad I looked, and, from a unprofessional look, how soon one would expect me to get out. "I don't know Sasuke… I mean, I don't know anything so…" He said and nervously nibbled on his fingernail. I shrugged.

"How soon would you expect me to get out?" I asked, ignoring his reluctance.

"You won't like my answer." He said quietly. I didn't reply. "Fine, you win. Get out? A while. You were pretty badly burned, truth be told. And work? As a model? I don't know if you'll ever be able to do it again. Scarring, you know? Your face is worse then the rest of you, and you need a handsome face to be a model." I stared at him and then leaned back against the pillows.

"Seriously?" I asked. None of the doctors had been that candid with me. He nodded and averted his eyes, ashamed.

"I wasn't supposed to talk about it." He mumbled.

"A-about what?" Both of us started and we stared at Hinata, who stood in the doorway. One of her brows was raised, but a small blush was spread across her cheeks, obviously from forcing herself onto our conversation. Naruto jumped out of his seat.

"Hinata! You… um… what happened to your patient?" He asked. She stared up at him, the blush becoming redder.

"Um… H-he d-didn't m-make i-it through t-the o-o-operation…" She managed, stuttering worse then she ever did before. I raised an eyebrow, she did stutter, but not like that. Naruto's eyes were wide and reached over, pulling her into a warm embrace. I stared at them as Hinata's face turned bright red, and she clutched at his pale-blue sleeves. He pulled away, holding her arms, and looking her over.

"You okay?" He asked and she gave a small nod, staring into his blue eyes as if they were hypnotizing her. Something bubbled up inside of me and I clenched the white hospital sheets. She shook her head and stepped back, ramming against the door.

"Ah… S-since y-you've got e-everything under c-control, I-I'll leave a-and g-go…" She rushed out and stepped out of the room, slamming the door behind her. My lips twisted into a frown, but Naruto turned around, a smile lighting his face.

"She's so cute." He said and sat down again. "Always blushing, I don't know why. I mean, I've known her since we were kids, and yet she's still embarrassed." I frowned. Were they…?

"Are you two a couple?" I felt dread rise up in my chest, and a faint sprinkle of sweat on my forehead. What was happening to me? Why did I care? Naruto laughed.

"A couple? No way, dude! What made you think that?" He asked and grabbed my chicken. I smiled, oblivious to the fact that what he was chomping on was **my** chicken.

"Okay." I said and picked up a tomato, putting it in my mouth and humming tunelessly.

"Why?"

"Oh."

--Authors Note!!--

Okay, guys, one thing to clear up: I **love** Gaara. The only reason he's such a jerk is because it added drama. Don't worry, though, he'll come around eventually.

Well, we got some fluff, yes? Sasuke thinks of Hinata how? I'm not sure yet, but I think he has a crush but doesn't realize it yet. Like he's in denial. But he is pretty protective of her, anyway.

I'm sorry if I'm making Sasuke OOC, especially during the scene with Gaara. -shrug- I just couldn't think of any other way to do it. I give you permission to kill me.

**blue. christmas. -- **Thank you! It's encouraging to know that I'm in character, since I try really hard.

-**cHi-1000-SpRiNgS-- **Thank you for your reviews!One thing, though. I should know what you're talking about, I know, but I'm stupid so tell me, what's a x-fan…? I'm soooo confused… Anyway, whatever it is, I probably will know what you're talking about when it's clarified, and like it so… Clarification please!

**book-fanatic14--** Yeah, I know, I don't like IC Hinata's either… But I try to make her IC anyway, because I feel that if you're going to write about someone you should make them how they really are, and Hinata is an honorable character, stuttering and all. But it is so annoying to write. And read… I hope I did alright in this chapter. :D

**To all my reviewers--** Thank you so much for reviewing! You don't know, or maybe you do but I'm going to say that anyway, how much it helps me write and keeps me motivated! Plus, when I read them (the reviews), I get a warm, fuzzy feeling. And you know you want me to have a fuzzy feeling, right? XD

Are there any Fruits Basket/Furuba fans out there reading this story? Not to get off the subject of Naruto, but have any of you read the new nineteenth novel? I did, just recently, and was so disappointed. I'm a major supporter of Kyo and Tohru, and the description made it sound like there would be a lot of it, but there wasn't. Also I think it just got to light and fluffy at the end of the novel. It started out really dark, and then suddenly changed to happiness. Plus, Machi and Yuki are getting nowhere! They're just sitting ducks at this moment. Well, now I'm having large cravings for the twentieth novel and it comes out in July… Ugh. But, hopefully, there will be more Kyo and Tohru scenes… After all, it says in the description that Tohru finally tells Kyo of her feelings. But then again, you can never trust the description, I learned that the hard way this time. Ah, sorry for getting your minds off Naruto, but I had to rant.


	4. Chapter 4

_Healing takes courage, and we all have courage, even if we have to dig a little to find it._

_--Tori Amos _

**Burn City 4 **

I glanced expectantly from the clock to the door. It creaked open and a small form crept in. Her shoulders were slumped, her head down so that her bluish-black hair almost fell into the glass of water she was holding. She set the glass down on my bedside table and glanced up, a hesitant smile lighting her face.

"'Afternoon, S-Sasuke." She murmured and I had to bite my lip to keep myself from returning her smile.

"Hmm." I grunted and picked up the water, the cool touch sending a refreshing peace into my stinging hand. I set it to my lips, slowing slipping its cold liquid, and she stood awkwardly beside me. Her pale, almost-white eyes slid to my window.

"I-it's raining." She said, stating the obvious, and the small smile found its way back to her lips. I scowled.

"I noticed." I said and turned grumpily away from the offending window. Hinata's head tilted.

"You d-don't like t-the rain, S-Sasuke?" I nodded and her eyes widened. "Why? It's so… so…" She waved a hand in the air, at loss for words. I raised an eyebrow.

"It's noisy, smelly, it makes everyone in a bad mood--if you haven't noticed--_and_! You have to stay inside so you don't get sopping wet!" I snapped and looked at the TV dismissively.

"B-but…" She stammered. I glanced over at her and met her eyes for a moment before she looked away, a blush adorning her pale cheeks. She turned to the door, but stopped, hand on the door-knob. "Um…" She murmured and cast a wanting glance over her shoulder. I sighed.

"What?"

"Ah…" Her eyes glanced back up into mine and her blush intensified. I patted the end of the bed invitingly and she gratefully sat. "Rain isn't a-as bad… I-it isn't like y-you say." She hesitated.

"Go ahead." I urged, nodding. She smiled.

"Um, t-the noise is soothing, like a-a massage or like w-when you're trying t-to sleep, and the ocean, crashing a-against the rocks, l-lulls you t-to sleep.

"The s-smell… W-well, um, it smells like f-flowers blooming; like a-a bird, o-or a butterfly, spreading its wings for the first time… I-it smells s-sweet… Clean--like a n-new beginning; a-as though the w-world was w-washing all the e-evil things away a-and starting over." She smiled a toothy grin at me.

_Like the world starting over…_

"Eh… Poetic." I said and grimaced. She didn't respond, something I was getting used to. "Do you really think of it that way?" I asked, slightly shocked, slightly annoyed.

"Yes." She nodded and relaxed, leaning against the wall and fiddling with a corner of my covers. "The rain is beautiful. And you know… That once it's over," She leaned closer to me, her voice becoming a whisper. "The flowers will bloom."

**A day later**

I winced and held a bandaged hand stiffly over my arm, resisting the urge to rub it.

"Gah…" I breathed and lowered the hand; I couldn't believe how much it hurt to simply change my bandages.

I held up a hand mirror, examining the bandages, and winced. Bandages--with the gross, clear goop on them, much to my dismay--covered my face and body, a few pink, and sometimes flaming red, scars peeking out from the edges. A scar ran down one of my eyes; I desperately hoped it would fade, or else I'd have to get plastic surgery.

A knock--or a warning, it seemed to me-- sounded on my door and I scowled, waiting for my ugly, red-headed, "recovery-group-member" to come bobbing into my room.

The door opened and a, I suppose, pretty blonde walked in, pushing a not-so-pretty man in front of her.

"Here we are, Gaara!" She said, a little too cheerfully, and Hinata came in after her, looking slightly intimidated--or maybe just afraid--of the woman before her. I chuckled.

Hinata pushed something up to the side of my bed and I stared, shocked at the sight of a wheelchair sitting in front of me. She smiled hesitantly but expectantly.

"You expect me to get into that thing?" I demanded and Hinata nodded almost gleefully. I sighed. "Fine. Inject some more morphine."

**A few minutes later**

I grit my teeth painfully, which didn't really help my mental situation, and gripped the arms of my wheelchair tightly, so tightly that my knuckles, or what was left of them, began to turn white. Who knew that getting into a wheelchair could hurt so much?

I began to daydream, thinking of how much Shikamaru, when we were in high school, moaned about how much he would love to have a wheelchair, so he wouldn't have to use his legs. I shook my head, which only caused more pain; wheelchairs were hell.

"Uuuugh…" I couldn't help but say it. I mean, when you're in excruciating pain, even the most stoic of us all, will give a good, "_Ugh_."

Hinata glanced at me worriedly, and hesitantly, so softly I almost didn't feel it, put her hand on my shoulder.

"Aaaahh, don't touch me!" I snapped and whapped her hand away from my shoulder. She looked away, an almost hurt expression in her eyes, and I felt a wave of guilt. But can anyone blame me? It hurts when people touch your burns, and I was almost crazy from sitting my burned butt into the wheelchair anyway. Trust me, all lazy bums who want wheelchairs so that they don't have to do anything straining, wheelchairs are _not_ worth it. _Leave them alone_. I sighed. Talk about rabbit trail.

"I'm okay." I said quietly and Hinata glanced back at me, a small smile on her lips. I don't know why that cheered her up. I meant it as a, strange I know, apology, but most people, especially girls, wouldn't get it. I guess she did though.

**A few weeks later**

Everything after that went well. We ate a picnic, to my horror. Mainly it was just the nurses talking, with a few grunts interrupting, and maybe a sentence or two if they asked good questions. I, personally, was just staring at Hinata… She was blushing a lot that day, either from the heat, or the presense of the, rather intimidating, woman. Or maybe she just noticed I was staring. But her stutter was horrible! Every word she said, "Y-yes, I-Ino, I-I… u-u-um…" Gah.

"Um… S-Sasuke?" Speaking of stuttering. I turned, trying to keep my smile friendly.

"Hinata?" She smiled back, but there was a strain in her smile too, as though she knew that I was faking.

"Ano… I'm l-leaving, now." It wasn't what she was about to say.

"No. Really, what did you want?" I asked, controlling, to the best of my abilities, my right eyebrow, which was just itching to twitch. Her eyes glanced over at my picture of Sakura, still sitting on my bedside table, right beside my glass of water, before they quickly turned back to me, her blush intensifying. I sighed. God, the woman was good.

"I don't want to talk about it." I snapped, harsher than I meant to. I knew that if I started talking about it, I'd start crying, and I didn't want her, of all people, to see me cry. Hinata nodded, and turned to leave. The door shut loudly behind her, and a wave of lonliness washed over me, and I almost got up to race after her. But, then again, I'd probably just have fallen on my face.

I stared at the picture, utterly mesmerized, and then shuddered, a sob breaking through my façade.

Her numb body, the little girl, the man, the dying mother, the rescuer, the plane--and her body--blowing to pieces in a shoot of flame.

I turned away, shaking from dry sobs, my breaths becoming horrible heaves. I stared out the window, warmth and the rolling sunshine barriling through my window, for the first time thinking that it would just be easier to stop breathing, to go--and join her, up in… Wherever she was.

The door opened, but I didn't even notice, and small, quiet footsteps went towards me.

"S-Sasuke?" I turned, my tears blurring her image. "S-Sasuke.. Ano--"

"Hinata--where do people go. When they, you know, die." I said, and Hinata's eyes widened in shock. She shuffled her feet, and looked out the window, almost tiredly.

"I… I don't know." I could almost see tears, welling up in her eyes. "I w-would like t-to think t-that they went t-to h-heaven, but I-I don't know. N-none o-of u-us can…" She took a deep breath, her voice becoming shakier as she spoke. "Can r-really k-know, s-since we h-haven't d-d-d-died." It seemed that she had trouble saying the word. She turned away, her small shoulders shaking. After a few minutes of silence--her, staring at the wall; me, staring out the window--she turned back to me, a small smile playing on her lips.

"Ano… D-do y-you want t-to go, um, o-out?" Her voice was still shaky. An unexplainable wave of excitement hit me, though it was quickly covered again by sorrow. I shrugged.

"Hmm." She smiled, reading, yet again, my grunt.

"I'll g-get the wheelchair." She spoke quickly and made a run for the door.

"Gah!"

**A few minutes later**

I sat, sulking, in the wheelchair, the pain shooting through my bandages.

"Ah… Hinata, this really hurts my butt." I whined, and a giggle escaped her, though she quickly muffled it. I looked around, as she stopped in front of her car. "Where are we going, anyway?"

Hinata shook her head, keeping her silence, and helped me, this was not a very good experience, into the car. I shook my head.

"Are you sure my burnt, screwed up body is ready for all this strain?" I asked, and Hinata giggled again, making me a little too happy. She shook her head.

"I-It's been a-a year s-since y-you came. Y-your recovering v-very well." She answered, her hands locked onto the wheel.

You wouldn't think that a little, timid, shy, thoroughly-child-like woman like Hinata would be a crazy driver, now would you? But, guess what, you're wrong. If it makes it any better, I was too. But, seriously, her driving is scary. I've never gone that fast. Ever.

It took us about five minutes to get my stiff, frightened muscles loose enough for me to move--especially my fingers, which were white from clutching the chairs arms so tightly. Hinata giggled, nervously this time.

"A-are y-you alright?" She asked. I stared at her and then shook my head tiredly. Not that wheelchairs were all that much better--though the were, since you got to go _slow_ in them.

We sat in the ice cream shop--yes, she took Sasuke, the ultimate hater of all sweets, to a ice cream shop--and a few people stared at us, which was thoroughly embarrassing, but Hinata ignored them, showing a strong sense of will. Why she never showed it before, I'm not sure.

"Why did you come back?" I didn't mean to ask her that, but the question had been rolling in my head for a while by then, and it just… popped out.

"W-what?" She knew what I meant. I continued to play with the melting ice cream, unsure if I could even eat it in my bandaged condition, considering I could barely hold the spoon, with my fingers wrapped up so thickly.

"You know. You left, and then you came back. Why?" I answered. She looked away, a blush spreading across her cheeks, though her hair, which had grown over the year, swept up into a messy bun, did nothing to hide her red ears.

"I knew… Y-you had t-to be in p-p-pain. A-after all, S-Sakura-san d-died… T-this is t-the anniversary o-of her d-death." Her stutter had grown worse, showing she was nervous. I felt irritation build up in my chest, and immediately regretted asking the question. I glared.

"I don't need your pity." I said. Suddenly her head whipped around to face mine, a glare, though a soft one, on her face, her delicate lips tipped downward.

"I'm not giving you pity." She said, softly, harshly. I didn't dare interrupt, she wasn't even stuttering she was so serious. "I'm giving you understanding." She turned away angrily. That was too much.

"_Understanding_?" I snapped, my voice not nearly as controlled as hers. "How would you understand? How do you know what I'm going through? You can't understand, Hinata!" Her shoulders shook, but when she turned back to look at me, very, very slowly, there was no anger on her face, only utter sadness.

"Since when did you know that?" The soft whisper sent chills through my body. She sat up straighter, her eyes pained. "Since when did you know my life story? I knew someone who died in a plane crash too." That stopped me dead. She turned away, trying to hide the tears that were threatening to spill over.

"Who was he?" I asked. She shook her head.

"K-Kiba. My fiancé." She answered, so softly I could barely hear her. I shuddered, unable to find a response.

"I could never figure out why I lived… When he died." She said and turned back to me, a tear leaking out of her eye. Without thinking, one of my hands went up and brushed away the tear, the liquid sinking into my bandages.

"Hinata…" For once it was my voice that was shaky, and I realized, by the burning sensation that stripped down my cheeks, that I was crying. I turned away. "I don't want to cry." I murmured, knowing that I sounded horribly like a child, and hoping that she hadn't heard. A hand slipped onto my shoulder and I knew that she had.

"Crying doesn't make you weak, Sasuke. It makes you stronger. It takes real courage to cry." I turned back, but she wasn't looking at me, though her hand was still on my shoulder. She looked out the window, tears slipping down her porcelain skin, the sun glimmering in them. I had never seen anyone so beautiful.

"Healing takes courage, and we all have courage, even if we have to dig a little to find it."

**Authors Note**

I'm sorry that was so short, guys. I know, huge, long wait, and then short, not so great chapter. I'm sorry. . But I couldn't find the inspiration for it, or the time, and I felt like it ended, right were it did. If I continued it, it'd just get worse.

Ah… I'm unhealthy, which is part of the problem with time. I might have appendicitis. It _sucks_. But, then again, I might just have a bladder infection, they're not entirely sure. Stupid doctors. XD

Oh, and I'm also sorry if Sasuke seems marjorly OOC. I did try to keep him witty and slightly macho, but I'm afraid that for this story... Well, he's just going to have to be out of character some. Sorry!

Anywhoz, thank you all for your reviews, especially book-fanatic14 and Alfora. You guys are great. I hope that this chapter was okay. : D


	5. Chapter 5

Burn City 5.

**Disclaimer:** I'm not nearly creative enough to create Naruto. Or artistic. So, no. I did not create Naruto. I know you all are crazy fans of me and would love to think that I made it, but really. Be realistic people. :)

Over the next six months Hinata and I continued to go on random, sporadic trips. Shikamaru, unemotional as always, said that I was healing surprisingly fast. Naruto found a girl, dated her, broke up, and continued to bring me tomatoes. Then, of course, he hooked up with Ino. It was a little scary, but strangely funny at the same time. And they decided Hinata and I were together, and threw a party for the "two couples". It freaked out Hinata, but I was fine with it. I knew they were just kidding, and it added a little fun to life. Watching her blush was always entertaining.

I don't know when Hinata stopped stuttering -- except for when she was nervous or embarrassed -- but it happened. Slowly, very slowly, she grew comfortable with Naruto, Ino, and I. She even began to stop stuttering when a person that she knew was around, but I think that will be a habit that will be harder to break.

Then there was the fact that I didn't need a wheel-chair anymore. I could bathe myself, could walk by myself, could even change clothes by myself. Of course, the nurses still changed my bandages, but mostly I was independent.

And then, finally, it was time. Time to leave the hospital, to start my job, to begin to live again.

--

She was crying. Again. Clear tears slipped down flushed cheeks, and I sighed, brushing them away.

"Hinata… I'll come and visit you, I promise. Plus," I smirked, "You know where I live." She sniffled and nodded pathetically, before bursting out sobbing again, throwing herself into my arms.

"I-I'm going to--to miss you." She stuttered through her tears. It was strange, knowing that this _was _goodbye, when none of them knew it. This time was permanent. I groaned, not only from the wetness of my shirt, and patted her head.

"What am I going to do with you? Do you want me to get burned all over again?" It was supposed to be sarcastic. A joke. But she still nodded into my shirt. Strange sense of humor.

Slowly, she extracted herself from my shirt, leaving it damp, and wiped her face with the sleeve of her sweatshirt. I smirked and ruffled her hair, before walking towards Naruto. He grinned at me, stupidly as always, and raised a hand.

"See you later, dude," He said. I'd miss him. Him and his cheerful stupidity. I would never admit it to him, but he had helped me. A lot.

"The tomatoes were great." We had weird conversations.

I turned to Ino, nodded, and walked away. It wasn't to be mean or anything, not that I cared, but we weren't close. She helped Naruto in his schemes, and rolled cherry-top -- Gaara -- around, but other than that I never socialized with her. She sniffled a little and said goodbye to my back, but she didn't care. I wasn't Naruto, who would forever annoy her. I was just Sasuke and while my cold model charm had once infatuated her, she got over me quickly.

I was by Hinata again. Luckily, she didn't start crying again. I don't think I could have stood it one more time. Her sweatshirt, which sleeves were too long for her, was damp but other than that there was no sign that she had been crying. She looked up at me and smiled her usual cheery, childish smile. And I couldn't help but smile back.

Her eyes lit up when she saw me smile; they always did. Something about it -- maybe the rarity -- delited her. She told me once that I had a great smile, crooked and heart-melting, which stopped me smiling for a month, so she didn't comment on it again. But her eyes showed what she was thinking.

"Did you ever know," I said while shaking my head, "that you wear your heart on your sleeve?"

"Really?" She gasped and looked down at her sleeve. I could help it. She was just so stupid. So I laughed.

"Metaphor, Hinata. Metaphor." I said and smirked down at her. "It means that you can tell what the person is feeling because it's so obvious on their face."

"Oh." She continued to look down at her sleeve for a moment, before giggling and smiling brightly up at me. She tapped her head. "Stupid."

The cab pulled up beside us and I went quickly to the door pulling it open. I really didn't want to see her cry again.

To be honest, I had to admit as I glanced out at her from the car, I was sad. I was sad to leave her. But, at the same time, I was relieved. I was finally free. She was a little too endearing.

As I turned away from the window, lifting a hand in a final wave, I planned on never seeing her again. I would take a train, drive -- just not ride a plane -- somewhere far away, and never come back. I would make sure that she never found me. And we'd both go on in life, forgetting each other until we no longer cared enough to look.

I walked into the apartment that we had prepared for me, packed everything that Hinata had neatly put on and in shelves, and checked out. I couldn't wait any longer. I knew that if I hesitated or looked back even once my resolve would crumble, and I'd run back to her. But I couldn't.

I smiled fondly at the picture of Sakura that Hinata had put next to the bed and took it out of the picture frame, slipping it into my pocket. Sakura was all that mattered. She would always be the only girl I loved. She was the only person able to reach out to me in my moment of pain, pick me up, and let me live. No matter how much Hinata would try, she could never be like Sakura.

I pulled another cab, easily. After all, I was _the_ famous model Sasuke Uchiha. If I had asked, they probably would have given me the car.

As I drove to the train station, I slipped a letter out of my pocket and gazed at it almost, I thought, regretfully. It was the acceptance letter from my old job. I would start again next week. I planned to be back in New York in a couple of days.

She had told me, the day before my release, that this was the time to start over. But she was wrong. This was the time to go back to my old life and pretend that nothing had happened.

And eventually I would stop looking for her.

--Authors Note--

I'm sorry that this chapter was so short. I do believe that the next will be longer.

That was sad, wasn't it? Started out happy, ended sad. Would you guys think I was evil if I stopped here?

Haha, just kidding. I just wanted to creep you guys out. XP

I have to say, I changed this story a lot. I had planned to be a little more soap-opera-ish. You know, have his face permanently scarred, have him all sad, have her comfort him, and have them live happily-ever-after. But… I couldn't get it out. It was actually a good plot (despite how I made it sound there) but I could make it work.

So, here this new one is.

Don't expect it to be happy. After all, there are no happy endings in life. But it's not going to be necessarily sad. And who knows, maybe the end will be happy.

Listen to the song, "Love For a Child" by Jason Mraz. I don't know why, but somehow this song just… Ah, went with the chapter. Maybe it's the tune. I don't know. But listen to it. :D


	6. Chapter 6

NOTE:

Hi, guys. Long time no see huh? J

Okay, so I actually am ending the story here. *shrug* But don't freak -- if any of you guys actually even care about this story anymore -- I'm continuing in my new story, Fading Away. So… go read that.

And even if you guys don't especially care about this story -- I understand. I haven't updated in HOW long? -- I luvers you still. Have fun.


End file.
